On the road
by carapuce27
Summary: Les premières vacances de Cuddy et House. Enfin seuls, ils partent en moto pour trois jours.  Entre guimauve et confidences...
1. Chapter 1

_Et voilà la nouvelle! suite de "une arrivée inattendue" _

_pas de problème en vue, juste du huddy !_

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accident de House et la visite surprise d'Arlène. Elle était revenue diner deux fois chez eux et le repas s'était chaque fois passé sans esclandre. La rééducation pour le bras du médecin avait été longue mais Lisa lui avait été d'un grand soutien, sachant le laisser seul quand il en avait besoin.

Ils attendaient leurs vacances avec impatience. Cuddy n'était pas rassurée à l'idée de partir en moto pour plusieurs jours sans savoir où ils iraient. Cependant, elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance et avait fait tout son possible pour que l'hôpital puisse tourner sans elle trois jours entiers. De son coté, House s'amusait à la lancer sur des pistes très différentes et elle revenait presque tous les soirs de l'hôpital avec un nouveau pronostic sur leur prochaine virée ce qui, il faut bien le dire, amusait beaucoup son compagnon. Sans quelle le sache, il avait repris la moto doucement afin d'être sûre que sa conduite serait irréprochable et rassurante. Il la savait angoissée par les différents accidents dont il avait été victime mais voulait malgré tout partager ça avec elle, comme il l'avait fait avec la musique.

Aujourd'hui était leur dernier jour de travail et House passa la journée isolé en salle de consultations, finissant de régler les derniers détails de sa surprise. A 17h il entra guilleret dans le bureau de Cuddy.

« Je rentre !

- 17h tapantes. Je ne t'ai jamais autant vu en consultations. Dit –elle amusée.

- Je fuyais les nouveaux cas rassures toi. Sur ce, je m'en vais. J'ai des bagages à faire.

- J'aurais mon mot à dire ?

- Nop

- Mais j'ai besoin de plein de choses ! Mon maquillage et…

- Pas la peine d'insister, c'est non. Répondit-il tout sourire. A ce soir sunshine ! »

Il l'embrassa tendrement et se dépêcha de rejoindre leur maison.

Xxxxxxx

Cuddy rentra tard ce soir là, décidée à boucler chaque dossier avant le départ. Au moment où elle franchirait la porte, elle serait réellement en vacances: les premières depuis des années. Dès qu'elle passa le seuil de sa maison, elle fut charmée par les odeurs de cuisine et les bougies allumées sur son chemin. Elle abandonna ses affaires sur le sol et se rendit rapidement à la cuisine en faisant le moins de bruit possible, espérant ainsi le surprendre dans ses préparatifs. Il rangeait tranquillement, espérant que tout soit parfait pour le retour de Lisa. Il se retourna rapidement, sentant les yeux de sa compagne posés sur lui. Un sourire traversa son visage. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira à lui, déposant un baiser sensuel dans son cou.

« Ton hôpital adoré ne te manquera pas trop ?

- Je pense que tu me le feras vite oublié. Dit-elle en lui rendant un baiser.

- J'espère bien. Ta mère est passée prendre la petite, tu veux qu'on s'y arrête demain matin pour la voir ?

- Maman est venue à l'hôpital avec Rachel tout à l'heure. Merci.

- Tout va bien alors… à table ! »

Cuddy l'observa un moment. Les deux derniers boutons de sa chemise parme n'étaient pas fermés, laissant ainsi entrevoir sa peau mate. Sa veste noire cintrée lui donnait une élégance folle. Sa barbe était taillée et ses cheveux coiffés. Elle le trouva vraiment beau. Il la tira de sa contemplation par une caresse sur la joue.

Il avait dressé une magnifique table avec des fleurs et des bougies. Ils s'installèrent et, comme à chaque fois, Cuddy fut soufflée par le talent de son compagnon pour la cuisine. Chaque bouchée était une pure merveille, d'un raffinement sans pareil. Trop charmée par le repas, elle n'essaya même pas d'en savoir plus sur la destination du lendemain.

Alors qu'ils allaient débarrasser la table, le diagnosticien s'approcha de Lisa et lui murmura d'une voix suave.

« J'avais pensé à un peu de piano pour finir…

- C'est une façon de me dire de laisser tout ça ?

- Viens avec moi. »

Ils s'installèrent au piano et House commença à jouer. Des mélodies rythmées et joyeuses pour commencer puis des musiques douces et romantiques. Cuddy était comblée. Elle dévorait son compagnon des yeux, pleine d'admiration pour cet homme aux multiples talents. Après plus d'une heure, les notes cessèrent de résonner dans la maison et Lisa enlaça le musicien. Ils restèrent un long moment à profiter simplement de la présence de l'autre.

« Je vais ranger. En attendant j'ai une mission pour toi.

- Une mission ? demanda t-elle curieuse.

- J'ai laissé une sorte de grande trousse dans la salle de bain. Tu peux y mettre ce que tu veux. Il ne manque que ça pour finir les bagages.

- Je croyais que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire ?

- Tout le monde ment. File. Parce que quand j'aurais fini, la trousse rejoindra les bagages ! »

Amusée, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, attrapa son maquillage et quelques affaires. A peine eut elle fermée la trousse que House entra dans la pièce.

« Prête ?

- Je ne sais toujours pas où on va…

- ça ne t'empêche pas de répondre !

- Mes affaires sont prêtes. Merci Greg. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla à lui. La soirée avait été merveilleuse et elle ressentait le besoin d'être au plus près de lui. Ils s'endormirent rapidement... paisibles et impatients.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa fut réveillée par un son aussi inhabituel que strident. Elle ouvrit les yeux, jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil: 8h. Son voisin se mit alors à remuer et un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Le vacarme c'était tut.

« Quand je te dis que je déteste les réveils. Grogna House.

- Tu ne t'en sers jamais alors pourquoi…

- Pour profiter de notre journée. »

Cuddy se surprit à sourire malgré la mauvaise humeur flagrante de son compagnon. Elle se retourna et se blottit contre son dos, déposant de doux baisers sur sa peau nue.

« Je vais faire du café, dors encore un peu si tu veux.

-Et j'aurai subi le réveil pour rien ? Ça va pas la tête ! »

La réponse bougonne fit rire Cuddy. Elle embrassa son râleur préféré et partit vers la cuisine

XXXXXX

House était enfin levé et vérifiait une dernière fois les quelques affaires qu'il avait prévu d'emporter : tout devait être parfait. Pendant ce temps, Lisa enfilait les vêtements qu'ils avaient achetés ensemble il y a quelques temps. La moto l'angoissait quelque peu, après tout elle n'en avait pas refait depuis plus de 20 ans. Un sifflement admiratif la tira soudain de ses pensées.

« Tu es terriblement sexy là dedans sunshine. Lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.

- Je croyais que tu m'avais acheté ça dans le seul but de me protéger d'une éventuelle chute ?

- J'ai vraiment réussi à te faire avaler ça ? Enfin bref. Si tu es prête on peut partir tout de suite.

- J'arrive dans une minute. »

Cuddy attacha son blouson et fila dans le salon. Après avoir ouvert une dizaine de tiroirs et de placards, une voix moqueuse l'interrompit.

« Tu n'as dont aucune confiance en moi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Si c'est ton appareil que tu cherches, il est dans le sac. »

Lisa se retourna vers House, radieuse, et l'enlaça.

« Dans ce cas je suis tout à toi pour les prochaines 48h »

XXXXXX

Ils avaient roulé près d'une heure quand House commença à réduire l'allure. Il s'arrêta sur le bas coté d'une petite route et se retourna vers Cuddy.

« À partir de là, je voudrais que tu fermes les yeux.

- Je... je suis déjà pas très rassurée là-dessus Greg…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas on y est presque. Tu n'as qu'à te coller à moi ! »

L'air amusé de son compagnon poussa Lisa à accepter, il ressemblait à un enfant avec son regard brillant de malice. Elle ferma alors les yeux, s'approcha davantage du conducteur et serra ses bras autour de son buste.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent. Cuddy resta figée, accrochée avec une force incroyable à son compagnon. Il enleva son casque et lui caressa doucement la jambe.

« On est arrivé Lisa, tu peux descendre… mais garde les yeux fermés !

-Facile à dire. » Souffla t-elle encore crispée.

Avec toutes les précautions possibles, elle finit quand même par retrouver la terre ferme House la rejoignit en un rien de temps et la rassura d'un geste tendre. Il lui ôta son casque, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui prit la main, la guidant ainsi sur plusieurs mètres.

Lisa écoutait chaque son, sentait l'air qui l'entourait. Tout semblait différent, ils devaient avoir complètement changé de décor mais elle n'arrivait pas pour autant à se faire une idée de son nouvel environnement. Tout était si calme, presque silencieux. House s'arrêta soudain et l'attira à lui.

« On y est, tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! »

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à toute cette lumière. Ils étaient devant un hôtel de construction assez ancienne mais qui paraissait très bien entretenu. Le bâtiment était entouré d'immenses pins, comme s'il était dans un cocon. Un panneau blanc attira tout de même son attention.

_« Bienvenue à l'hôtel Hanton »_

Hanton

Ce nom lui était vaguement familier cependant elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de se souvenir pourquoi : House l'entrainait déjà vers la porte d'entrée, les bagages sur le dos. L'intérieur était à la fois sobre et chic, des murs aux couleurs neutres et des meubles de bois clairs. Une grande salle à manger baignée de lumière faisait face à l'accueil. Une femme assez âgée se trouvait là et leur souhaita la bienvenue.

« Monsieur et madame House ? »

A ces mos, Cuddy ne put retenir un sourire. Sourire qui s'élargit encore lorsque que son homme répondit.

« C'est bien ça, nous sommes un peu en avance.

-Votre chambre est déjà prêtre. Suivez moi je vous prie. »

La veille dame les entraina alors dans un couloir tapissé de multiples photos en grand format. Après avoir gravit un large escalier en colimaçon, ils arrivèrent devant une porte bleu marine. La femme leur ouvrit et leur tendit les clés en clamant

«Vous avez la plus belle vue ! »

House la remercia avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. A peine avait-il fermé la porte que Cuddy contemplait déjà l'immense fenêtre voilée qui leur faisait face. Ne pouvant plus lutter contre sa curiosité, Lisa s'avança, tourna la poignée et avança sur le balcon.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_le Hanton révélé... alors, qu'en pensez- vous? :)_

* * *

Dès qu'elle mit le pied sur le balcon, Cuddy fut émerveillée par le paysage splendide qui s'offrait à elle. L'hôtel était un peu à l'écart de la ville qu'elle apercevait sur la droite. Ailleurs juste une plage à perte de vue. Sauvage par endroit, aménagée à d'autres. La mer était calme et les senteurs iodées parvenaient jusqu'au balcon. Les pins qui bordaient l'hôtel ajoutaient à ce paysage une sensation de bien être et de calme. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentait réellement en vacances, comme transportée.

House se glissa dans son dos et l'enlaça doucement.

« Ça te plait ?

- C'est merveilleux. Simplement merveilleux.

- Tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas la plage en pleine saison, je me suis dit que le mois de mai c'était l'idéal. Ya personne.

- C'est vraiment superbe. Merci, de tout cœur »

Les yeux de Cuddy brillaient désormais, elle regardait son amant avec tellement d'amour qu'il détourna le regard, gêné.

« Bon… tu veux connaitre la suite du programme ?

- Bien sur !

- Alors on se change, on va manger parce que je meure de faim et après on profite de la plage déserte. Des réclamations ?

-Pas la moindre ». Dit-elle radieuse.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils partaient vers la ville, main dans la main.

XXXXXX

Lisa avait retiré ses escarpins et marchait désormais pieds nus dans le sable, accrochée au bras de son compagnon. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché depuis leur arrivée à l'hôtel : elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle avait un besoin irrépressible de le lui montrer. Une fois arrivés à l'écart de toute trace de population, House sortit de son sac à dos une immense serviette de bain qu'il déposa sur le sol. Ils s'étendirent là, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux, Cuddy contemplait le ciel sans nuage, bercée par les remous de l'eau. Après de longues minutes où ils restèrent allongés là sans un bruit, la jeune femme interrogea House.

« Pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit ?

- ça ne te plait pas ? demanda t-il subitement inquiet.

- Bien sûr que si! Seulement, tu ne fais rien par hasard, jamais. Alors je me demande quelle est la raison cachée.

- Je pensais que tu trouverais, tu t'es arrêtée devant un indice d'ailleurs.

- Un indice ?

- Oui, tu l'as regardé avec insistance.

- Hanton… chuchota t-elle.

- Exactement. Dit-il visiblement amusé.

- Je savais que je connaissais ce nom ! Mais impossible de me souvenir pourquoi.

- Il te reste une journée et demie pour trouver !

- Tu vas me laisser là sans réponse ?

- Oh non, je vais rester avec toi. »

Il se moquait ouvertement désormais. Cuddy râla pour le principe, bien trop occupée à faire travailler sa mémoire. Hanton, c'était donc la solution. Elle n'était pourtant jamais venue ici auparavant, elle n'était d'ailleurs jamais allée en dehors de Princeton avec House. Soudain, un souvenir lui revient en mémoire. Elle se redressa d'un coup en criant

« Hanton !

-Non moi c'est Greg .

-Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Hanton ! Tu t'es souvenu de ça ?

-Je me souviens de chaque instant de cette nuit Lisa.

_*******flash back*******_

_« Merci Greg_

_- Ce fut un réel plaisir ma chère ! _

_- Oui, même si ça aurait été plus sympa ailleurs que une chambre d'étudiante bordélique…_

_- On est bien dans cette chambre ! Étroite à souhait. Répondit-il rieur._

_- Ne te moque pas ! dit-elle en se cachant dans le creux de son épaule._

_- Où voudrais tu qu'on soit ?_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Réponds-moi juste. Tu voudrais être ailleurs, dis moi simplement où._

_- Je ne sais pas, un endroit romantique._

_- Alors ferme les yeux je t'emmène._

_-Mais…_

_- chut ! Écoute. Les journées d'hiver sont finies, les jours s'allongent et il recommence à faire beau. Nous sommes tous les deux étendus sur le sable, sur une plage abandonnée. Tu n'entends que les vagues et mon souffle ici le temps semble s'être arrêté. Ça fait plusieurs heures que nous sommes là, allongés à profiter des premiers rayons de soleil. Ta peau dorée reflète la lumière et je t'observe, ébahi. _

_- Nous sommes là pour longtemps ?_

_- Non, mon ventre crie famine. En homme galant je t'aide néanmoins à te relever et enlève le sable de ta jolie robe à bretelles fines._

_- Tu en profites surtout pour me tripoter je suis sûre !_

_- Chuuuut ! C'est mon histoire, je te tripote si j'en ai envie. Bref, tu te serres contre moi et nous remontons la plage sur quelques mètres. Une petite ville nous fait face, bientôt nous croisons les premiers passants qui s'agitent devant les boutiques du bord de mer. Est-ce que tu les vois ?_

_- je crois. Murmura t-elle._

_-Tant mieux, tu regardes les boutiques d'un air distrait mais nous avons mieux à faire. Je t'entraine derrière le front de mer. Une boutique aux murs blancs se dessine, les couleurs vives de l'enseigne t'attirent l'œil. C'est ici que nous allons. Je t'emmène manger les meilleures glaces de tous les temps, découvrir des parfums que tu n'aurais jamais soupçonnés. Incapables de nous décider, nous achetons trois cornets avec plusieurs parfums. Tu ronchonnes pour ton futur régime, je te dis que tu es magnifique ainsi et nous partons dans la ville. Assis sur le muret qui entoure la plage, il ne nous_ _reste qu'à déguster ses merveilles. Tu testes chaque parfum et me pique les cornets les uns après les autres. Tu es radieuse._

_- Je suis heureuse près de toi._

_- La nuit finit par tomber, je t'offre un diner dans un restaurant au bord de la plage. Une table en terrasse avec des bougies. Il est tard quand nous partons, tu n'aimes pas que je conduise dans le noir, la moto te fait peur. Alors, en gentleman, je te propose que nous passions la nuit ici._

_- En gentleman…_

_- Exactement. Je t'emmène à l'hôtel Hanton, le plus joli de tous. Veux-tu que je te raconte la nuit que nous y avons passée ?_

_- Je préfèrerais que tu me la fasses vivre à nouveau… »_

_House se pencha alors sur la jeune femme étendue à ses cotés, l'embrassa et rabattit la couverture sur eux._

********fin du flash back********

Une larme coula sur la joue de Lisa alors que ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. House la serra dans ses bras.

« Je t'avais promis de t'emmener un jour. J'ai simplement tenu ma promesse, comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a 20 ans »

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà la suite, un peu tardive navrée._

_Quel est votre avis?_

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

La simple évocation de ce souvenir déclenchât chez Cuddy un torrent de larmes. House la serrait contre lui et caressait ses cheveux, sans un mot. Il savait que cette nuit l'avait profondément bouleversée et que le réveil avait été pour Lisa un moment extrêmement douloureux. Il était parti.

20 ans après, la douleur restait présente : il devait assumer ses actes.

« Chut Lisa calme toi, calme toi s'il te plait.

- Excuse moi… je… je m'attendais pas à ça. Pardon.

- C'est pas ta faute. Je pensais te faire plaisir…

- C'est le cas Greg ! Je suis heureuse que tu te souviennes de ça. C'est important, vraiment.

- Mouais… m'enfin tu pleures.

- J'ai un excellent souvenir de ces quelques temps avec toi. C'est le temps qu'on a perdu qui m'est douloureux.

- Regarde-moi. »

House se redressa et planta son regard dans les yeux rougis de larmes de sa compagne. Il l'observa longuement, caressant son visage du bout des doigts. Elle semblait si fragile, presque perdue et il était responsable. Lisa posa sa main sur son torse, effleurant ses muscles du bout des doigts. Ce simple contact l'apaisa légèrement.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais plus Lisa. Plus jamais tu entends ? »

Elle secoua la tête en guise d'approbation, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Le médecin parut satisfait et décida de revenir à des échanges plus légers. Les larmes de sa compagne lui étaient insupportables.

« Bien. Ne m'oblige pas à le redire hein ? Je déteste ça. »

Elle sourit. House n'aimait pas les mots. Etrangement, ça lui était égal, cette simple phrase lui suffisait. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, soulagée, et ferma les yeux. Les battements du cœur de son compagnon finirent de la rassurer. Il était là désormais. Il le serait pour toujours.

« Le temple de la glace n'existe peut-être plus mais… on doit pouvoir en trouver quand même non ? »

Xxxxxxxxxx

Armés de leur cornet aux parfums fruités, House et Cuddy remontaient la plage le long de l'eau. Ils s'assirent sur des rochers et contemplèrent un moment le paysage. Cuddy observait le rythme lent des vagues. L'endroit était vraiment magnifique House la tira de sa rêverie en l'enlaçant.

« Je te laisse choisir notre activité de demain matin !

-Tu as déjà une idée pas vrai ?

- Disons que j'ai deux propositions. J'avais pensé à du jet ski mais tu vas te geler. On peut aussi faire du char à voile.

- Du char à voile ? Je n'ai jamais essayé. Le jet ski non plus remarque.

- Bon, va pour le char à voile. On réservera ce soir en allant manger. J'ai trouvé une petite route en préparant notre sortie. Elle longe la plage, il y a un grand centre commercial au bout, on pourrait y aller.

- Depuis quand aimes tu faire les boutiques ?

- J'aime pas. Sauf quand t'essaies des vêtements et que je peux regarder dans la cabine. Répondit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- On ira en moto ?

- Sauf si tu as peur.

-Non ! Tu es prudent avec moi. »

Elle se blottit contre le torse de House en souriant. Leur journée de demain s'annonçait aussi bonne que celle d'aujourd'hui. Cependant, quelque chose la travaillait, elle devait lui en parler.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

- On n'en a pas parlé tout à l'heure ?

- Tu voulais qu'on se souvienne de ce soir là oui. Il n'y a pas que ça. Pourquoi as-tu choisi cet endroit précis? Je crois qu'il représente quelque chose pour toi.

-Il représente l'endroit où je voulais t'emmener, c'est tout. Répondit-il légèrement agacé.

- Greg, tu connaissais ce lieu par cœur, tu m'en as parlé plus d'une heure. Cette ville fait partie de toi, je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi… »

House poussa un long soupir et se retourna vers sa compagne. Elle le regardait avec insistance, attendant patiemment une réponse. Cuddy sentait qu'elle tenait quelque chose: le regard de son homme avait changé, elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Parle-moi…

- J'y venais en vacances. C'est tout.

- Quand tu étais enfant ?

- Jusqu'à ce que je rentre en fac. C'était le seul endroit où j'allais en dehors de ma ville natale.

- Tu n'en as jamais parlé. Tu n'aimais pas ça ?

-Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ? » soupira t-il.

Elle le regarda suppliante. Gregory House ne se confiait jamais, les choses allaient peut-être enfin changer. Un profond soupir lui échappa une fois de plus.

« Je venais ici avec ma mère pendant l'été. Elle avait des amies qu'elles retrouvaient quelques mois. Moi je vivais ma vie loin de ses réunions de mégères, j'étais libre et mon père ne venait qu'une semaine. Ça me changeait.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton père.

- Crois moi tu ne rates rien. Et puis tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta sœur. Alors c'est pareil, tout le monde a ses secrets.

- Je n'ai pas de secrets pour toi Greg.

- Tu me raconterais maintenant si je demandais ?

- Oui. Je n'en parle pas parce que je ne trouve pas ça intéressant. Je n'ai rien à te cacher.

- Alors raconte-moi. »

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_le début des confessions... est ce fidèle?_

_bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Lisa regarda son amant, légèrement suspicieuse. Il essayait clairement de détourner la conversation mais fallait il entrer dans le jeu ? Devant son regard interrogatif, elle se décida.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Non ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas la question.

- Bien alors dis-moi quelle est ta relation avec elle ! »

Cuddy soupira longuement et prit la main de House dans les siennes, jouant distraitement avec ses doigts. Après quelques instants, elle finit par prendre la parole sous le regard attentif de son homme.

« On est très différente et ma mère… elle ne l'aime pas plus mais… disons qu'elle aurait préféré en avoir deux comme ma sœur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne corresponds en rien à sa vision de la femme modèle.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as un parcours scolaire et universitaire sans faute, tu es l'une des rares femmes doyennes de faculté et la plus jeune de l'histoire de surcroit…

- Mais ma vie personnelle est un désastre et je ne suis même pas capable d'avoir un enfant.

- Tu as Rachel. Grogna t-il. Et tu m'as moi…

-Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Ma mère n'a pas fait d'études, elle était une femme au foyer, mère, épouse modèle…. Et rêvait de ça pour nous deux.

- Comment est ta sœur ?

- Elle a un travail à mi-temps pour « ne pas se faire entretenir », deux enfants, elle est parent-délégué, bénévole dans une association de quartier et passe le reste de son temps chez elle.

- Mouais. Et son mec ?

- Ennuyeux à mourir. Soupira t-elle.

- Et avec un peu d'objectivité ? dit-il dans un sourire

- C'était objectif Greg.

- Bon alors comment le voit ta mère ?

- Il est pas moche, juif, plutôt gentil et gagne bien sa vie.

- Tout ce qu'elle voudrait que je sois.

- Tu es beau et tu gagnes bien ta vie. »

Un sourire traversa le visage de Cuddy. House la dévisageait visiblement amusé, il la prit dans ses bras et déposa de légers baisers dans son cou.

« Merci, t'es pas mal non plus vu ton âge »

Lisa se retourna vers le médecin visiblement très fier de lui et lui donna une légère tape sur le bras. Elle se colla à lui en riant et se laissa cajoler.

« On est différentes mais je n'ai rien contre elle Greg. C'est juste que je l'enviais parfois et que le regard de ma mère n'était pas forcément facile à gérer.

- Enviais ?

- Oui, je voulais un enfant et un mari… elle avait les deux.

- Tu n'aurais pas voulu de son mari.

- Non, je t'aimais beaucoup trop pour ça. »

House s'adoucit en entendant ses mots, sortis si naturellement de la bouche de sa compagne.

« Nous avons notre famille maintenant Lisa. Tu as réussi dans ta carrière de façon exemplaire mais aussi dans ta vie privée.

-C'est une manière discrète de te lancer des fleurs ?

- Évidemment ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur et se relevèrent, l'eau commençant à gagner les rochers. House prit la main de la jeune femme et l'entraina vers la petite ville qui commençait à s'éclairer.

XXXXXXX

Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre d'hôtel, House se laissa tomber sur le grand lit éclairé par les rayons de lune. Il s'installa sur le dos attendant que sa compagne sorte de la salle de bain. Il la sentit grimper sur le lit quelques minutes plus tard et se surprit à sourire au simple contact de son souffle chaud. Cuddy enroula un bras autour du torse de son amant, glissant sa deuxième main dans les cheveux poivre et sel qu'elle aimait tant.

Alors qu'elle calait la tête dans son cou pour y glisser un baiser, House lui prit la main.

« Je n'aimais pas mon père mais ton regard changera à tout jamais si je te raconte pourquoi. Ça, je ne le veux pas. »

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

« Je n'aimais pas mon père mais ton regard changera à tout jamais si je te raconte pourquoi. Ça, je ne le veux pas. »

Cuddy resta un moment interdite en entendant ses mots cet élan de sincérité était pour le moins inhabituel. House, lui, jouait avec la bague qu'il avait offerte à sa compagne, visiblement tracassé. Lisa entreprit alors de se blottir un peu plus contre lui et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

« Je t'aime…. A tout jamais. »

Le médecin ne broncha pas, le regard perdu vers les rayons de lune qui inondaient la chambre de lumière. Cuddy se redressa pour lui faire face et observa longuement les traits tendus du visage de House; ni les mots ni la tendresse ne semblaient pouvoir l'apaiser. Sans se décourager pour autant, elle continua ses caresses le long de son torse, traçant avec douceur une ligne imaginaire entre son nombril et le creux de ses clavicules.

« Greg… .Soupira t-elle après de longues minutes de silence. Ce ne sont pas que des mots, je le pense réellement…

-Je sais. Souffla t-il.

- Je ne changerai pas.

- Quand je me vois dans tes yeux, je… je ne sais pas, c'est comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es la seule à avoir ce regard, je ne veux pas m'en passer.

- Fais-moi confiance. Juste une fois. »

Lisa reposa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son homme et sentit aussitôt des bras l'entourer. Il plongea un instant son visage dans ses cheveux ébènes et respira son parfum. Rassuré, il prit la parole et s'assit sur le lit en prenant grand soin d'éviter de croiser le regard de sa belle.

« Mon père était un sale type. Un militaire psychorigide obsédé par l'ordre et la ponctualité. Il ne tolérait pas un autre point de vue que le sien, était impatient, exigeant, intransigeant. Il m'a pourri la vie jusqu'à ce que je sois indépendant. D'ailleurs, il a toujours lutté corps et âme pour que je ne fasse pas d'études de médecine. Il devait tout contrôler.

- Il ne voulait pas que tu fasses médecine ?

- Non, seule l'armée était digne de respect. Et moi j'étais tout sauf ce qu'il espérait.

- Et quand tu étais petit ? Est ce qu'il était comme ça ?

- Quand je faisais une bêtise il me punissait fermement: il m'a fait passer plusieurs nuits dehors, sans rien et seul dans le jardin»

Le ton de House était froid et cassant, il évoquait ses épisodes passés avec un calme inquiétant. Cuddy en avait froid dans le dos, elle commençait à entrevoir l'enfer qu'avait pu vivre son compagnon dans son enfance et se sentait mal de l'avoir poussé à en parler. Elle lui prit la main et s'approcha doucement.

« Ma mère ne disait rien, elle avait trop peur d'aggraver les choses. Mais ce n'était même pas mon vrai père, elle aussi devait avoir un problème avec lui…

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Elle l'a trompé, c'est pas mon père Lisa. Non seulement on ne pouvait pas appeler ça un père mais en plus il ne l'était même pas biologiquement.

- Comment as-tu…

- J'avais deviné à 12 ans, un test génétique n'a fait que le confirmer… je lui ai dit un jour, dans une énième dispute, il ne m'a plus adressé la parole pendant des mois.

- Est ce qu'il t'a… Elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Est qu'il t'a déjà…

- Une fois.»

Deux mots, deux pauvres mots pour répondre à toute la douleur que Cuddy ressentait à travers lui. Deux mots en réponse à l'inquiétude qui la gagnait, aux sentiments d'aversion profonds qu'elle sentait naître pour cet homme. Il avait brisé son propre fils. Elle comprenait mieux désormais cette sainte horreur de la hiérarchie, ce besoin insatiable de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, cette peur d'être mari, d'être père.

Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Lisa. House l'essuya avant même qu'elle n'ait atteint la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Ne pleures pas.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça…

- Tu as promis que ton regard ne changerait pas. Dit-il sèchement.

- Mon regard sur toi ne change pas ! Seulement, ce que tu dis me blesse et j'ignore pourquoi. Je n'arrive même pas à le détester parce que tu es l'homme que j'aime aussi grâce à lui »

En entendant ces mots, House la dévisagea, incrédule.

« Tu n'arrives pas à le détester. Répéta t-il, la voix chargée d'ironie.

-Greg je…

- Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai quitté la fac ?

- Tu as été viré. Répondit-elle surprise.

- Mais pourquoi ? En as-tu la moindre idée ?

- Tu as dit avoir triché…

- J'ai menti. Je me suis fait virer parce que j'avais pas un rond.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'ai quitté la fac parce que mon père m'avait coupé les vivres. Je t'ai quitté parce que j'ai osé réussir dans une voie qu'il n'approuvait pas. Tu l'aimes toujours autant ? »

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Un chapitre court mais éprouvant pour nos personnages !_

_Pour me faire pardonner je publierais le suivant dès demain.._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_

* * *

_

« Tu m'as quitté pour ça ?dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

- Mon père avait décidé que si je voulais réellement m'en faire qu'à ma tête, je devrais aussi faire avec mon propre argent. Je l'avais pas vu venir celle là. Dit-il plein d'amertume.

- Mais… enfin tu m'offrais tout un tas de choses, tu m'emmenais au restaurant, au cinéma. Tu disais que tu ne dépensais que pour nous et que ça ne te privait pas !

- Avec mon pauvre job je n'avais pas les moyens d'avoir le logement, la nourriture et les cours. En plein milieu de l'année j'étais mort pour les bourses alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux profiter du peu qui me restait.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, pourquoi House ? s'écria t-elle.

- Mais te dire quoi ? Qu'on avait deux mois devant nous et qu'après tout serait fini ? La belle affaire ! Ça n'aurait rien changé mis à part que tu aurais été malheureuse tout ce temps. Au lieu de ça on a pu profiter de chaque journée.

- Je t'ai laissé languir parce que je croyais qu'on avait tout notre temps… J'étais déjà folle de toi et je n'ai pu gouter à tes bras qu'une nuit parce que tu n'as jamais été capable de me faire confiance !

- Et ça se serait fini comment Lisa ? Tu aurais passé la nuit à pleurer, ça t'aurait fait au moins aussi mal.

- J'aurais pu t'aider…

- Je croyais que tu avais un problème avec les gens qui se font entretenir. Dit il, ironique.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu aurais pu vivre avec moi…

- Au crochet de tes parents !

- Non ! On aurait partagé notre loyer et avec ton travail tu aurais pu payer les frais du second semestre en attendant ta bourse! On aurait eu notre chance… Au lieu de ça tu as préféré tout garder pour toi! Tu nous as condamnés ! »

Sur ces mots, Cuddy se leva, attrapa son pull et sortit sur le balcon en laissant claquer la porte fenêtre. Exaspéré, House quitta lui aussi sa chambre. à travers la fenêtre, Lisa l'entendit partir et s'effondra sur le balcon, de chaudes larmes roulant sur ses joues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure recroquevillée dans un coin du balcon, Lisa se releva péniblement. Elle se sentait mal, bouleversée par les révélations que lui avait faites son compagnon mais elle était surtout folle d'inquiétude de ne pas le voir revenir. House s'était confié et elle n'avait fait que s'emporter sur le coup de l'émotion. Une fois n'est pas coutume : elle lui devait des excuses. Cuddy se rhabilla donc, enfilant la veste en cuir que le diagnosticien lui avait offerte. Elle attrapa ses affaires d'une main et quitta à son tour la chambre.

Elle le trouva après plus d'un quart d'heure de recherche, assis sur le somment d'un rocher face au vent et à la mer. Il semblait être figé dans la pierre. Elle s'approcha doucement et se laissa tomber à ses cotés sans un bruit.

« Je suis désolée. »

House n'eut pas la moindre réaction, absorbé par la contemplation de l'écume ondulant sur le sable. Son visage était grave, ses yeux d'habitude si bleu avait presque viré au noir. Lisa mourrait d'envie de se blottir dans ses bras, de le supplier de la pardonner mais elle s'en empêcha, bien trop terrifiée à l'idée de le voir s'enfuir.

« J'ai longtemps cru qu'on avait joué de malchance, que nous deux ça avait toujours été impossible. Quelques centaines de dollars… voilà ce qui nous a manqué. C'est tellement insignifiant aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas pu supporter. Je n'ai pas pu supporter l'idée que je t'avais perdu pour quelques malheureux billets »

Le médecin sortit légèrement de sa torpeur en entendant les explications de sa compagne, il releva un instant la tête puis baissa à nouveau les yeux pour observer fixement les coutures de son jean. Sa cuisse le lançait terriblement mais il ne broncha pas: Lisa avait réussi à capter son attention. Elle décida donc de saisir sa chance.

« Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé. Ne laissons plus jamais ton père nous séparer. Je t'en prie »

House leva les yeux et détailla un long moment sa compagne avant de fixer à nouveau son regard sur l'étendue d'eau qui s'offrait à lui. Lisa fit de son mieux pour retenir les sanglots qui lui nouaient désormais la gorge.

Soudain, elle sentit un bras passer dans son dos et se fixer sur sa hanche.

« Approche …»

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Comme promis voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle cous plaira autant que e chapitre précédent!_

_bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

Soudain, elle sentit un bras passer dans son dos et se fixer sur sa hanche.

« Approche …»

House l'attira contre lui avec douceur et elle s'empressa de nicher sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant. Lisa respira un long moment son parfum et glissa un baiser dans son cou, enfin rassurée. Une main s'aventura alors dans le dos du médecin, l'autre glissa le long de sa joue rugueuse pour finalement finir sa course bien à plat sur son torse. Ce bref instant de tendresse redonna espoir à Cuddy mais elle ne put s'empêcher de briser le silence pour se confondre à nouveau en excuses.

« Je suis tellement désolée si tu savais, tellement…

- Tais-toi, je sais tout ça. Tu n'es pas la seule à blâmer, je me suis emporté sans essayer de réfléchir trente secondes à tes paroles. Je n'aurais pas dû te balancer tout ça au visage : je savais que ça te blesserait, je le savais très bien. Maintenant c'est fait, passons à autre chose. »

Le ton était sans appel.

« - Et c'est tout ?

- Non, avant de clore définitivement le sujet je vais préciser une chose. J'ai longtemps réfléchi à tout ça avant de prendre une décision et, contrairement à ce que tu semblais croire, ça n'a pas été facile du tout. Je t'aimais. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait être le mieux pour toi.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. Murmura t-elle.

- J'en suis désolé. Rentrons maintenant tu vas avoir froid. »

House se releva péniblement, sa jambe le faisant atrocement souffrir. Remarquant tout à coup sa démarche chancelante, Cuddy le rejoignit rapidement et passa ses bras autour des hanches de son homme, se serrant fortement contre lui. Le médecin prit légèrement appui sur elle et répondit à son étreinte avec douceur. Après quelques secondes de ce contact réconfortant, Lisa l'incita à s'assoir sur le sable et vint s'agenouiller à ses cotés, glissant ses doigt le long de la cuisse douloureuse de son amant. Ce simple contact le fit grimacer.

Cuddy le poussa donc à s'allonger complètement et passa sa veste sous sa nuque, elle déposa alors quelques baisers sur son visage pour l'aider à se détendre puis recommença son massage avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable.

« Tu es inconsciente tu sais ? lui dit-il soudain.

- Parce que je suis avec toi ?

- Non, parce que tu es sortie toute seule en pleine nuit dans un bled que tu ne connais pas et qui n'est quasiment pas éclairé. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi. »

L'inquiétude de House fit naitre un sourire sur les lèvres de Lisa, il ne l'avait pour ainsi dire jamais habitué à tant de prudence.

« Ne recommence pas. Grogna t-il.

-C'est promis. »

Le sourire de Lisa s'élargit, bien qu'il soit passablement énervé par leur récente dispute il s'était quand même inquiété pour elle. House se décrispa peu à peu sous les caresses et se surprit à soupirer, soulagé. Il se redressa rapidement et, sans un mot, prit la main de Lisa pour la ramener à l'hôtel. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre…

XXXXXXXX

Quand Cuddy ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, son premier réflexe fut de tendre la main vers l'oreiller de son amant : vide. Brusquement saisie par la peur, elle se redressa en sursaut et le chercha des yeux. Il n'était plus là. Personne sur le balcon non plus.

La jeune femme se laissa retomber sur le lit, le regard brouillé par les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup laissant entrer House avec un plateau immense entre les mains. Apercevant sa compagne sur le lit, il posa rapidement le petit déjeuner sur la table et ouvrit les bras. Cuddy ne se fit pas prier et se jeta à son cou.

« J'ai cru que tu étais parti. Pleurnicha t-elle.

-Je t'ai dit qu'on en parlait plus sunshine, tout va bien.

- Je ne réfléchis décidemment pas beaucoup ces temps-ci. Dit-elle dans in léger sourire.

- Je te trouble ? »

Le sourire moqueur de House acheva de tranquilliser Lisa, elle se colla à lui et lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Je n'arrive pas à aligner deux pensées logiques quand tu me regardes comme ça… »

Les lèvres du diagnosticien s'étirèrent un peu plus encore et ses mains glissèrent tout le long du dos de sa compagne.

« Le café est bouillant, nous avons largement le temps »

Sur ces mots, il captura les lèvres de sa compagne avec fougue et l'étendit sur le lit, la couvrant de baisers et de caresses.

XXXXXXXX

Cuddy se laissa tomber en riant sur la serviette de plage, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. House s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses grands bras puissants, glissant mille baisers dans son cou.

« Vu comme tu ris j'en déduis que ça t'a plu ?

- J'ai adoré ! On va tellement vite !

- Je retiens donc la tour en char à voile comme un bon moyen de te changer les idées.

- un excellent oui ! Les vacances avec toi sont un bon moyen je crois. »

Lisa se laissa tomber sur le torse de son amant et ferma les yeux. Elle entendait son cœur battre à la chamade juste au creux de son oreille et sourit en passant à l'effet qu'elle avait sur cet homme. Il passa tout doucement la main sur son ventre et glissa un dernier baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Prête pour notre après midi shopping ?

- On ne pourra pas ramener grand-chose !

- Heureusement la quantité de tissu est réduite dans les boutiques de lingerie. Dit il en riant.

- Tu me désespères.

- Menteuse. On pourra revenir avec Rachel si tu veux, je me souviens qu'il y avait un grand magasin de jouets. Si tu veux y aller après déjeuner, on ferait mieux de rentrer faire nos bagages.

- Déjà ? Mais, on a trois jours. Dit-elle, interloquée.

- Je sais, la dernière journée sera spéciale… je ne pensais pas la passer ici.

- Que me prépares-tu encore ? répondit-elle joueuse.

- Soit patiente sunshine. On y va ? »

Une heure plus tard, ils prenaient la route.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_toutes mes excuses pour l'attente :s_

_bonne lecture !_

* * *

House et Cuddy marchaient paisiblement sur la jetée tout en regardant distraitement les boutiques de bord de mer. Le médecin s'arrêta devant un petit marchand à la vitrine remplie de jouets gonflables et de toutes sortes de jouets pour enfants. Après avoir farfouillé un instant, il se retourna vers sa compagne avec un collier en perles de bois et coquillages à la main.

« Ça plairait à Rachel tu crois ? »

Lisa se retourna vers son amant un sourire aux lèvres. Avant même qu'elle ait pensé à ramener un souvenir à sa propre fille, lui l'avait fait. Il attendait désormais un signe d'approbation, visiblement peu sûr de lui. Elle s'approcha donc et lui prit les mains, se voulant rassurante.

« Elle adore les bijoux. Dit-elle dans un sourire. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation tu sais ? Si tu veux lui prendre quelque chose, tu peux.

-Je te demandais simplement ton avis. Ceci dit, j'ai encore besoin de ton autorisation pour le moment. »

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne et partit régler le collier de la petite. Lisa, elle, resta interdite. Les propos de House la firent réfléchir, elle marcha jusqu'au banc face au magasin et s'assit en attendant son homme.

« Tu as l'air songeuse sunshine.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu dit ça ?

- Quoi ça ?

- Tu es son père Greg !

- Techniquement, je suis le beau-père. »

Lisa planta son regard dans ses yeux bleus comme pour le sonder. Après quelques instants d'une observation minutieuse, elle lui prit la main et reprit d'une voix douce.

- Est-ce que c'est une demande ?

- Tu es sa mère, tu es la seule à pouvoir me faire une quelconque demande.

- Tu veux l'adopter ?

- J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à cette hypothèse en tout cas.

- J'ai toujours eu envie que tu sois le père de mes enfants… ça n'a pas eu la tournure prévue mais ça ne change rien à l'idée. Je veux que tu sois son père. Je te l'ai déjà proposé.

- Tu n'avais pas toutes les cartes en main pour décider. Maintenant si.

- Rien n'a changé. Je t'aime, elle t'aime et tu t'occupes tellement d'elle ! Qu'est ce qui nous retient ?

- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit hier on dirait… dit-il sur un ton soudainement grave.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je t'ai parlé de mon père. Souffla t-il. Et les enfants reproduisent souvent les mêmes schémas que leurs parents…

- Tu n'es pas comme ton père.

- Et si je le devenais ? Et si un jour je m'emportais suite à une de ses bêtises ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une punition juste. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut tolérer ou non parce que rien ne m'était épargné. Tu devrais réfléchir, vraiment.

- Greg, tu es un bon père. Tu l'éduques, tu l'aimes, tu la grondes quand elle fait n'importe quoi et la félicites quand tu es fier d'elle. Jamais je n'aurais osé imaginer que tu serais si doué. Tu t'adaptes et tu t'ouvres peu à peu à elle.

- Et si ça changeait ?

- Il n'y a aucune raison. Tu ne seras pas seul de toute façon… nous sommes deux pour l'élever. »

House contempla un moment l'océan avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix douce.

« Tu sais pourquoi j'y ai repensé ?

- Pas encore. Dit-elle amusée.

- Quand j'ai eu mon accident de moto je me suis demandé ce que tu aurais dit à Rachel s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose. Ce que tu répondrais à la petite quand elle demanderait qui est l'homme sur la photo…

- Tu ne te poseras plus jamais la question désormais. J'ai les papiers depuis des mois, j'attendais simplement qu'on soit prêts.

- Tu crois qu'on l'est?

- J'en suis certaine Greg. répondit elle avec douceur.

- On aura pas d'enfants…

- Je sais, ça ne nous empêchera pas d'être une famille et ce n'est pas si éloigné de ce que je voulais après tout. »

Cuddy cala sa tête dans l'épaule de son compagnon et se laissa enlacer tendrement. Un sentiment de soulagement envahit la jeune femme qui ne put retenir un large sourire, cachée dans le blouson de House. Il caressait doucement ses cheveux quand il décida de reprendre la parole.

« J'ai une dernière demande Lisa...

- Dis moi.

- J'aimerai qu'elle ait le même nom que moi.»

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_un chapitre très court pour compenser le long chapitre de demain!_

_j'en profite pour vous conseiller la lecture de cette fic, une véritable merveille!_

_.net/s/5136120/1/Correspondances_

_en attendant demain, bonne lecture!_

* * *

« J'ai une dernière demande Lisa…

- Dis-moi.

- J'aimerai qu'elle ait le même nom que moi.»

Cuddy se figea en entendant ces quelques mots. Interloquée, elle releva cependant la tête et le fixa un long moment. House paraissait hésitant et son regard la fuyait, observant successivement le vide à sa droite puis à sa gauche. Face à cette vision pour le moins inhabituelle, Lisa tendit la main vers son compagnon et lui redressa doucement le menton afin de l'obliger à soutenir son regard.

« Est ce que tu es sérieux ? demanda t-elle un brin suspicieuse.

- Oui. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, soudainement absorbée par tout un tas de questions qui l'assaillaient. Inquiet, House resserra sa prise autour de sa compagne et lui glissa ces quelques mots avec douceur.

« Tu ne veux pas ?

- Si ! Si si ! Je… je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est tout.

- Rachel Cuddy-House ça sonne plutôt pas mal non ?

- Oui.

- Je comprendrais si tu disais non.

- C'est ta fille. C'est normal qu'elle ait ton nom aussi. Je suis juste… surprise. »

House observa sa compagne, sceptique, mais décida cependant de ne pas en rajouter, préférant lui laisser le temps de lui expliquer elle-même les raisons de son étrange comportement. Ils reprirent donc le chemin du bord de mer et regagnèrent la moto.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans la banlieue de Princeton et House dormait tranquillement sur le canapé du salon. Cuddy le regardait faire, un peu déçue que leur épopée se termine ainsi : elle aurait aimé faire tellement plus de choses !

En effet, ces courtes vacances avaient redonné à la doyenne l'envie de voir le monde, d'avoir du temps libre et surtout d'en profiter. Profiter de chaque instant, de lui, de Rachel, de la famille qu'elle avait vu se construire… Lisa eut soudain une idée. Elle se saisit alors d'un bloc de feuilles et d'un stylo puis s'installa sur la grande table de la salle à manger.

xxxxxxx

Ce fut la faim qui réveilla House vers 21h. Surpris de ne pas apercevoir sa compagne en ouvrant les yeux, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. La maison était anormalement calme, pas même un bruit de casserole. Le médecin se décida alors à se lever et aperçut la jeune femme en pleine rédaction. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire ?

Cuddy releva la tête et sourit à son compagnon visiblement mal réveillé.

« J'ai faim.

- Désolée j'ai pas vu l'heure, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

- On commande chinois ? Comme ça tu auras tout le loisir de me montrer ce que tu caches.

- Ce n'est qu'une bêtise… rien d'important. Je téléphone tout de suite. »

Cuddy s'éclipsa en un baiser tandis que House s'approcha lentement des feuilles noircies qui trainaient sur la table. Il y en avait quatre. Trois d'entre elles étaient remplies, Cuddy n'avait pas eu le temps d'achever la dernière…

Alors que le médecin s'en saisissait, Lisa arriva dans son dos et l'enlaça.

« Allons au moins nous installer au calme si tu veux fouiner »

House se retourna vers sa compagne et esquissa un sourire.

« ce n'est absolument pas mon genre.

- Bien sûr que non. Répondit-elle moqueuse.

- Je te propose un marché, tu vas chercher notre commande pendant que je poursuis mon œuvre.

- Et ?

- Et on le lit ensemble après manger.

- J'y perds le plaisir de fouiller... et qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?

- Tu me rendras heureuse ? »

Sans plus un mot House s'exécuta alors, pressé d'en savoir plus. Il prit les clés de la voiture et disparut en un instant.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_Et voilà la suite ! _

_j'espère que ça vous plaira :s_

_bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

Sans plus un mot House s'exécuta alors, pressé d'en savoir plus. Il prit les clés de la voiture et disparut en un instant.

A peine fut il rentré que le médecin se jeta sur ses baguettes, avalant ses pates comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis des jours. Cuddy le regardait faire, amusée. Elle avait pris le temps d'enfiler un large pantalon en satin et un débardeur noir, ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient relevés en une queue de cheval haute qui laissait filer quelques mèches. S'il n'avait pas été si pressé, House l'aurait sans doute trouvé magnifique.

Dès que le repas fut terminé, ils s'installèrent confortablement dans leur chambre. Le diagnosticien empila coussins et oreillers avant de se caler entre eux, dos au mur. Lisa quant à elle se fraya un chemin entre les jambes de son amant et se laissa tomber contre son torse. Comme par réflexe, les bras de House l'enlacèrent aussitôt. Il sortit ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez, appréciant le regard que lui portait Cuddy. Elle craquait toujours quand il mettait ses lunettes.

« C'est bon je peux voir ? »

L'air enfantin de son compagnon arracha un petit rire à la doyenne. Elle lui tendit alors les feuilles et reprit sa place contre son cœur.

_Liste des choses à faire ou à refaire avec toi_

Le médecin leva un sourcil, intrigué par le titre. Cependant il prit le temps d'interroger Lisa avant de commencer sa lecture, après tout il n'était plus à deux minutes.

« Dois je commenter au fil de ma lecture ou tu préfères un commentaire final ?

- Au fil de la lecture ! Comme ça je pourrais relire avec toi.

- C'est parti alors ! »

_Te réveiller_

_Me blottir dans tes bras_

_Me faire cajoler_

_Manger au restaurant_

_Me promener à ton bras_

_Regarder les étoiles_

_Faire les boutiques_

_Acheter de la lingerie_

_L'essayer avec toi_

_Faire l'amour_

_Te regarder dormir_

_Réveiller Rachel et t'observer la préparer pour l'école_

_Aller au parc_

_Signer les papiers d'adoption_

_Me sentir fière entre vous deux_

_Aller la chercher à l'école avec toi_

_Porter ton nom_

_Être ta femme_

_Rencontrer ta mère_

_Partir en voyage_

_Revoir le mont Saint-Michel_

_Visiter la France, l'Italie, l'Angleterre et le Canada en hiver_

_Faire du bateau_

_Retourner au Hanton_

_Jouer tous les trois sur la plage_

_Sourire devant ton air admiratif_

_Te prendre en photo_

Arrivé au bas de la page, House ne tenta même plus de cacher son sourire. Tout ce qu'il lisait lui faisait envie et, plus encore, le fait qu'elle veuille faire tant de choses avec un pauvre type comme lui le comblait de joie.

De son côté, Lisa attendait, un peu inquiète, que son compagnon se décide à lui parler. Pour seul réponse, il la gratifia d'un baiser plein de douceur. Ils reparleraient de quelques détails plus tard, les projets de Cuddy étaient la seule préoccupation du médecin pour le moment. Il reprit donc sa lecture, serrant un peu plus la jeune femme contre lui.

_T'écouter jouer du piano_

_Entendre ta voix_

_Acheter un chien_

_Se bagarrer pour lui choisir un nom_

_Changer de maison_

_La décorer ensemble_

_Avoir une piscine_

_Aller à une fête foraine_

_Manger de la barbe à papa_

_Prendre des vacances_

_Voir Rachel grandir_

_T'apprendre des comptines_

_Te montrer de vieux albums photos_

_Retourner à la fac où on s'est rencontré_

_Aller à la réunion des anciens élèves_

_Emmener Rachel au zoo_

_Entendre tes mauvaises blagues_

_Respirer ton parfum_

_Lire ta liste_

_Te dire combien je t'aime_

_Vieillir à tes côtés._

_T'embrasser_

La deuxième page s'achevait et House n'avait qu'une envie : continuer à lire. Contre toute attente, cette liste le bouleversait. Il ne l'admettrait certes pas mais il voulait tout de même montrer à sa compagne qu'il partageait toutes ses envies… la surprise qu'il avait concoctée depuis des semaines tomberait à pic : elle allait adorer.

Voyant qu'il avait cessé sa lecture, Lisa passa tendrement la main sur la joue du médecin.

« Tu arrêtes ?

-Non. Je réfléchissais simplement.

-Qu'en penses tu ? demanda t-elle légèrement anxieuse.

-J'aime. J'aime tout ce que tu as écrit. »

Cette simple phrase rassura définitivement la doyenne, elle sentait désormais qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Même si certaines idées seraient certainement sujettes à débat un autre jour, ils avançaient dans la même direction. Ils reprirent donc la lecture de la liste.

_Te plaire_

_Aller à un concert_

_Rater une journée de travail_

_Démissionner et partir avec vous deux_

_Te voir rire_

_Aller à Disneyland_

_Te voir faire les devoirs de Rachel_

_Aller à sa remise de diplôme_

_Rencontrer son petit ami_

_Te voir protecteur_

_Jouer les beaux-parents casse-pied_

_Prendre une retraite bien méritée_

_Faire de la moto_

_Jouer au poker_

_T'emmener dans une soirée de gala_

_Pavaner à tes côtés_

_Te faire choisir mes vêtements _

_Savoir que je te plais_

_Acheter une robe blanche_

_Aller à l'opéra_

_T'observer cuisiner_

_Venir te surprendre dans ton bureau_

_Te retrouver en consultations_

_Te laisser me séduire_

_Baisser les stores_

_Discuter de longues heures_

_Rester vautrée devant tes séries idiotes_

« Hey ! Mes séries ne sont pas idiotes !

- C'est la seule chose qui t'inspire un commentaire ?

- Bah oui. Je suis d'accord avec le reste. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Lisa, cette soirée était décidément une réussite. Il restait à peine une page, seuls quelques mots noircissaient la dernière feuille.

_Attendre que tu rentres de tes soirées avec Wilson_

_Danser avec toi_

_Faire un pique-nique au milieu de nulle part_

_Regarder le soleil se coucher_

_Entendre encore 'sunshine'_

_Te piquer tes vêtements_

_T'observer te retenir face à ma mère_

_Me dire que j'ai de la chance_

_Crier que je t'aime_

_M'endormir dans tes bras_

La liste s'arrêtait là et House regrettait désormais de s'être réveillé tout à l'heure. Il posa les feuilles sur sa table de nuit et resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa faire, ravie de cet instant de tranquillité.

Le diagnosticien glissa de doux baisers dans les cheveux de sa compagne tout en éteignant la lumière. Elle avait trouvé la parfaite conclusion… House l'entraina donc avec lui sur le lit et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Dors dans mes bras sunshine »

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

_un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me redonnent du courage pour écrire polus régulièrement!_

_j'espère que l'univers de cette fic vous plait toujours..._

_bonne lecture à tous!_

_PS: ce chapitre fait référence à "Un joyeux Noël"  
_

* * *

Dors dans mes bras sunshine »

...

Quand Cuddy ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle tomba sur House qui l'observait sagement. Un sourire illumina alors le visage de la jeune femme.

« Déjà réveillé ? demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

- J'avais déjà pas mal dormi dans la soirée. Et il est tard pour toi.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Neuf heures. Je commence à avoir une bonne influence sur toi ! Bientôt tu attendras peut-être que le soleil se lève. Se moqua t-il

- Espèce d'idiot. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur lorsque que Lisa abattit un coussin sur le visage moqueur de son compagnon. Elle se blottit alors contre le cœur de House, apparemment peu encline à se lever.

« Une matinée au lit ? Proposa t-il

- ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis des années.

- Raison de plus ! »

Ils restèrent là quelques minutes, la jeune femme se laissant bercer par les douces caresses du médecin. Il se décida pourtant à aborder le sujet qui le tracassait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

« Je sais pourquoi tu as réagi bizarrement hier quand j'ai parlé de Rachel. »

Cuddy ne répondit pas, attendant qu'il développe sa pensée.

« Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle porte mon nom qui te gênait, c'est le fait que, toi, tu ne le portes pas. »

La jeune femme soupira. Comme toujours il avait misé juste. Lentement elle se retourna vers lui et s'assit sur le lit avant de lui prendre la main.

« Quand tu m'as offert la bague, j'ai accepté de ne pas t'épouser. Je t'ai dit oui avec toute la sincérité et l'amour possibles. Ce n'était pas un oui au hasard, je savais à quoi il m'engageait et j'en suis toujours bien consciente. Je t'aime, rien ne peut avoir autant d'importance que ça.

- Tu l'as écrit toi-même dans ta liste sunshine.

- Évidemment que j'y pense. J'y pense souvent Greg ! Mais pas dans ces conditions. Je connais ton opinion… soupira t-elle

- Vraiment ?

- Tu crois que les mariages poussent à la rupture parce qu'ils encouragent l'hypocrisie et le penses qu'une grande majorité se marient pour sauver un couple qui bat déjà de l'aile et que, pour le peu qui ne le font pas, c'est la cérémonie en elle-même qui crée les premiers vrais problèmes. On cède à l'autre pour lui faire plaisir et au final on se le reproche et ça éclate. Enfin, tu crois que ça a déjà été suffisamment dur pour nous deux. Pouvoir être ensemble et construire tout ça… tu n'y aurais jamais cru. Alors tu ne prendrais pas le risque de rajouter un danger supplémentaire.

- C'est assez proche de ce que je pensais.

- Je sais tout ça Greg et je le comprends, vraiment. Jamais je ne voudrais que tu le fasses simplement pour me faire plaisir. Tant que tu n'y crois pas ça ne m'intéresse pas. Malgré tout, ça ne m'empêche pas de rêvasser de temps en temps.

- C'est proche de ce que je pensais…» insista t-il.

Lisa resta un instant étonnée par la réaction de son homme, elle le regarda longuement, essayant de percer le mystère de cette phrase

« Es tu entrain d'insinuer que tu ne penses plus comme ça ? S'enquit-elle alors.

- Oui et non. Je pense toujours ce que tu as dit. Seulement, j'ai d'autres éléments maintenant. Beaucoup moins négatif…

- Tu veux te marier ?

- Non. Pas encore. Le jour où je te le demanderai, je n'aurai pas le moindre de doute. Ce n'est pas le cas maintenant… on ne remet pas en cause quarante ans d'une pensée anti mariage en si peu de temps. Plaisanta t-il.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça alors ?

- Pour que tu saches. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir finir ma vie avec quelqu'un. Je me voyais seul pour le restant de mes jours, comme je l'ai été si souvent. Aujourd'hui je crois en nous, je crois en une famille. J'ai changé. Mon cas n'est peut-être pas désespéré.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis d'accord pour Rachel. Je téléphonerais à mon avocat dès demain pour régler tout ça. »

Cuddy afficha un sourire radieux comme pour effacer le souvenir d'une conversation compliquée, House l'attira dans ses bras puissants et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime Greg, le reste est secondaire… vraiment.

-Tout n'est pas secondaire dans ta liste, et je te le montrerais dès cet après-midi »

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_Et voilà la suite !_

_j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Je t'aime Greg, le reste est secondaire… vraiment.

-Tout n'est pas secondaire dans ta liste, et je te le montrerais dès cet après-midi »

Ils se recouchèrent, prêts à poursuivre leur matinée de détente. Cependant, Cuddy était bien réveillée désormais et un autre sujet la taraudait. Elle se tourna donc vers son compagnon et lui dit d'une voix hésitante.

« Il y a une autre chose dont j'aimerais qu'on parle.

- Tu la rencontreras.

- Comment savais tu que j'en parlerais ?

- C'était ça ou les anciens élèves, et j'ai pas reçu d'invitations.

- Est-elle au courant ?

- Oui.

- Même pour Rachel ? »

House se figea. En réalité il n'en savait rien, il parlait peu de sa vie personnelle à sa mère. Conscient que cette réalité ne plairait guère à Lisa, il se tourna vers elle.

« Pendant nos prochains congés on ira la voir, tous les trois. Comme ça vous aurez le temps de faire connaissance. Ça te va ?

-Pense quand même à la prévenir. Après tout, elle va être grand-mère… »

House sourit en imaginant la réaction de sa mère, elle qui adorait les enfants allait être gâtée.

« Ceci dit, je suis d'accord pour la soirée des anciens.

- Vraiment ? Je croyais pourtant que c'était juste après les mariages sur la liste des événements à éviter ! dit –elle moqueuse.

- Certes. Sauf que cette fois je pourrais largement me vanter de t'avoir eu ! »

Lisa pouffa de rire en entendant cette réflexion, il était réellement incorrigible. Néanmoins, elle appréciait la fierté dissimulée dans le regard de son compagnon. C'était vrai: il l'avait bien eu.

Les deux amants échangèrent un sourire complice et se rendormirent peu après, l'un contre l'autre

XXXXXXX

Alors que Cuddy faisait tranquillement la vaisselle, House débarqua dans son dos et l'enlaça.

« J'en ai pour deux minutes et j'ai fini Greg »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de glisser de doux baisers dans son cou.

« Deux minutes… sois sage. » Souffla t-elle

Ne prêtant aucune attention à cette remarque, le médecin tira de sa poche un foulard qu'il noua autour des yeux de sa compagne, profitant ainsi du fait qu'elle ait les mains trempées.

« On a pas deux minutes… va falloir me suivre. Murmura t-il.

- C'est un enlèvement ?

- Pas tout à fait, viens.

- ça devient une habitude. » Dit–elle en riant.

House attrapa une serviette et sécha avec douceur les mains de sa compagne avant de l'entrainer dans le couloir. Il lui tendit ensuite une paire de chaussures, attrapa son sac et l'amena jusqu'à leur voiture. Cuddy ne protesta pas, trop intriguée par le manège de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Le trajet se fit en silence, la jeune femme avait posé la main sur la jambe du conducteur et le caressait tendrement. Un sourire illuminait son visage : elle était impatiente.

Ils s'arrêtèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard et le diagnosticien s'extirpa du véhicule pour venir ouvrir la portière à Lisa. Tout en l'aidant à sortir de la voiture, il s'assura que le foulard était bien fixé autour de ses yeux. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas main dans la main quand House s'arrêta.

« J'ai réfléchi longtemps avant de te faire la surprise, j'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Mais tu t'es quand même décidé ?

- Ta liste a achevé de me convaincre qu'il fallait tenter le coup.

- Tu es conscient que je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles ?

- Je sais, quand tu ouvriras les yeux je veux un avis sincère dac ?

- Je te promets. »

House attrapa sa compagne par les épaules et lui fit faire demi-tour. Aussitôt, il prit place à côté d'elle et défit doucement le foulard. Cuddy mit un peu de temps à s'habituer à la lumière et n'osa pas y croire quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_Bien joué djnoe ;)_

_Et voilà la suite, postée assez vite j'espère._

_En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !_

* * *

House attrapa sa compagne par les épaules et lui fit faire demi-tour. Aussitôt, il prit place à côté d'elle et défit doucement le foulard. Cuddy mit un peu de temps à s'habituer à la lumière et n'osa pas y croire quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Elle mit un instant à réagir à ce qu'elle voyait. Ils étaient sur un petit chemin de pavés japonais, au milieu de grands arbres qui dissimulaient une maison un peu plus loin. C'était une magnifique maison en pierre et aux formes plutôt modernes. Le jardin semblait se poursuivre derrière la façade, laissant deviner un grand terrain plein de verdure.

Lisa se retourna vers House, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle s'agrippa à sa main et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put.

« Je ne comprends pas…

- à quoi ça te fait penser ?

- Une maison. Souffla t-elle.

- Tu vois, tu comprends très bien. »

Les bras de la jeune femme entourèrent son cou et elle se blottit contre son compagnon, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, House la coupa.

« Ne dis rien. Je vais t'emmener à l'intérieur et on va visiter. Tu me diras tout ça après. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, trop bouleversée pour protester. House prit alors sa main et la traina à l'intérieur. La maison était presque vide, les anciens propriétaires semblaient avoir déjà déménagé. Après avoir poussé la porte d'entrée, ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un large couloir baigné de lumière grâce à la porte en partie vitrée. L'atmosphère qui se dégageait de cette maison plu immédiatement à Lisa et elle se rapprocha de son compagnon pour le lui faire savoir.

Après quelques pas, ils découvrirent une immense pièce qui mêlait salon, salle à manger et cuisine américaine. Le médecin savait que Cuddy adorait ses grands espaces de vie: à ses yeux, ils étaient essentiels au partage et à la vie de famille. Il fut donc ravi de voir un sourire traverser le visage de sa compagne. Les murs étaient peints de couleurs neutres et clairs, reflétant la lumière des baies vitrés qui recouvraient le fond de la pièce. A travers ces fenêtres ils apercevaient une large terrasse en teck, suivi d'un grand jardin traversé d'ombres et de lumières. Une balançoire était suspendue à une branche d'arbre ce qui attira immédiatement le regard des parents.

Sur la droite, un escalier semblait masquer l'accès à une autre pièce, indépendante cette fois. Intriguée, la doyenne s'en approcha lentement et poussa la porte. Elle tomba sur une pièce totalement vide, elle aussi parcourue par une large baie vitrée. Au mur, ils ne restaient que quelques traces de crochet. Lisa pensa tout de suite aux guitares que le médecin accrochait aux murs de son appartement.

Ils grimpèrent en haut de l'escalier où se situaient deux chambres avec chacune leur propre salle de bain. Elles donnaient toutes les deux sur l'arrière du jardin, la chambre parentale avait même un balcon.

Cuddy était ravie de ce qu'elle découvrait. Elle entraina House avec elle dans le jardin : il était simplement magnifique. Arrêtés sur la terrasse, ils découvraient des arbres immenses qui projetaient une ombre rafraichissante sur le bord de la maison. En avançant au milieu de la verdure, ils atteignirent une petite maison qui bordait… une piscine, protégée par de superbes barrières en bois. Cuddy se retourna vers son compagnon pour se blottir contre lui. Décidemment tout était parfait.

House prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et embrassa son cou.

« Verdict ? demanda t-il.

- C'est merveilleux ! C'est simplement superbe. Tout ce dont je rêvais est ici.

- Si elle te plait, elle est à nous.

- Tu es sérieux ?

-Elle n'est pas encore sur le marché. On a deux jours pour se décider, après faudra faire avec les autres acheteurs. »

Lisa hésita un instant, une décision pareille ne devait pas se prendre sur un coup de tête et pourtant… elle avait simplement envie de dire oui. La maison était merveilleuse et, connaissant House, elle savait qu'il avait déjà tout planifié. Sentant la réflexion de sa compagne, le médecin la serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Elle est à un quart d'heure de l'hôpital et quasiment à la même distance de l'école de Rachel. Le quartier est calme et résidentiel. Quant à la maison, j'ai fait vérifier tous les plans et les contrats. Si tu la veux on a qu'à signer sunshine.

- Mais il faudra vendre la maison aussi ! On a pas les moyens d'en assumer deux comme ça…

- En fait… j'ai fait visiter la maison. Dit-il hésitant.

- Tu l'as mise en vente ?

- Non, j'ai simplement fait visiter en exclusivité. Elle part dans la semaine si tu le décides. »

Les larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur les joues de la doyenne. Elle enfouit son visage sur le torse de House et murmura

« Je t'aime Gregory House. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu le sais ?

- Je sais. Est-ce qu'on va acheter une maison pour fêter ça ?

- Oui »

Un simple oui, comme une évidence.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_Et voilà la suite!_

_en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours_

_bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Je t'aime Gregory House. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu le sais ?

- Je sais. Est-ce qu'on va acheter une maison pour fêter ça ?

- Oui »

Un simple oui, comme une évidence.

House attrapa le menton de sa compagne et lui redressa, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lisa pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. A cet instant, tous ses rêves prenaient vie : une maison magnifique, une petite fille merveilleuse qu'elle élevait avec l'homme de sa vie. Tout était trop beau.

Les bras du médecin se resserraient instinctivement autour de sa taille, tentant de calmer les pleurs comme il pouvait.

« Calme-toi sunshine. Tout va bien. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille chercher Rachel pour lui montrer la maison ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête en guise de réponse: Rachel verrait la maison le lendemain, elle adorerait de toute façon. Non vraiment, ce moment leur appartenait et rien ne devait le briser. Ils restèrent donc enlacés de longues minutes, contemplant le reflet du soleil dans la piscine, profitant de la brise légère qui s'était levée.

XXXXXXX

Quand House ouvrit les yeux, il tendit le bras vers sa compagne : elle avait disparu. Le médecin se leva donc dans un soupir et gagna le salon en boitillant. Elle était là, à peine habillée, le nez plongé dans une tonne de papiers : relevés de comptes, plans de la maison, contrats…

Le tableau qui s'animait devant lui arracha un sourire au diagnosticien. Il s'approcha discrètement et glissa ses lèvres sur la nuque dégagée de la jeune femme.

«Tu es impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- On sort à peine d'un véritable moment d'extase et tu es déjà fourrée là dedans… »

Lisa ne put réprimer un sourire tant la mine d'enfant boudeur affichée par son compagnon était adorable. Elle posa une main sur chacune de ses joues râpeuses et l'attira à elle, déposant un baiser sensuel sur ses lèvres.

« Ya pas à dire, quand je suis gentil avec toi… ça vaut le coup ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu avant que House ne viennent s'assoir à ses côtés.

« J'ai regroupé tous les papiers et j'ai aussi pris rendez vous à la banque demain midi. Je pensais qu'on pouvait retourner voir la maison après le travail. On prendrait Rachel avec nous et...

- On en profiterait pour signer.

- Oui, si tu veux toujours. Souffla t-elle, émue.

- Pas un mot à Wilson d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle, surprise.

- Il aura tout le loisir de se trouver une copine pour éviter le déménagement sinon ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur avant que Lisa ne pose doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Ils se cajolèrent un long moment, rêvassant tous deux à leur avenir proche.

« Maintenant que tu as fini ta paperasse, on peut retourner se coucher ? »

Ils regagnèrent donc leur chambre et se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre. Cuddy s'endormit rapidement sous les douces caresses de son amant, trop occupé à la contempler pour penser à fermer les yeux.

XXXXXXX

Cuddy s'était levée tôt ce matin là afin de regrouper tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour aller à la banque. Douchée et habillée depuis plus d'une heure, elle préparait simplement un petit déjeuner à son amant tout en se remémorant leurs vacances. Elle sortit ensuite la cuisine et glissa un baiser dans les cheveux de son amant avant de quitter la maison.

Elle ne l'avait pas attendu se disant que plus vite les dossiers seraient mis à jour, plus vite elle rentrerait chez elle. Cependant un détail chagrinait la doyenne, c'est pourquoi elle s'empressa d'aller voir Wilson.

House arriva deux heures plus tard et se rendit directement dans le bureau de sa compagne.

«T'aurais pas oublié quelque chose en partant ?

- Non je ne crois pas pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as oublié ! T'es partie sans moi ! dit-il faussement vexé.

- Pauvre chéri. Comment vais-je me faire pardonner cet affront ?

- J'ai ma petite idée. »

Cuddy se leva pour enlacer sensuellement son compagnon. Le médecin répondit à l'étreinte mais sembla soupçonneux.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Tu es parti sans même essayer de me trainer avec toi à l'hôpital. Tu m'as juste laissé dormir. Alors de deux choses l'une. Soit tu ne veux pas me voir parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Soit tu as peur d'aborder un sujet que tu juges délicat. Vu que j'ai été adorable ces derniers jours, je reformule ma question : Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? »

Cuddy soupira, elle était décidément incapable de lui cacher la moindre petite chose. C'est pourquoi elle décida de jouer franc jeu.

« J'ai été voir Wilson.

-Je t'avais demandé de ne pas lui dire !

- Je ne lui ai pas dit.

- Alors quoi ? S'étonna t-il

- Je lui ai demandé son avis et il n'a pas su me répondre. Je… je voudrais qu'on ouvre des comptes en commun.

- C'est de ça dont tu ne voulais pas me parler ?

- Je sais que tu n'en as jamais eu avec Stacy, je croyais qu'il y avait une raison…

- Le fait qu'on ait pas acheté de maison en est une. Franchement tu te compliques la vie parfois.

- Je voulais qu'on dépasse le «c'est moi qui paie », qu'il n'y ait plus de toi ou moi mais seulement nous et surtout…. je ne voulais pas faire de bêtises. » Dit-elle, désolée.

House sourit face à la mine déboussolée de sa compagne. Elle se trouvait idiote maintenant d'avoir hésité sur une chose en apparence si simple.

« On gardera un compte chacun quand même, histoire que tu puisses m'acheter des cadeaux sans que je sois averti. » Plaisanta t-il

Cuddy releva les yeux vers la mine joyeuse du diagnosticien, son sens de la dérision lui était parfois d'une grande aide il fallait bien l'avouer. House embrassa la doyenne et sortit du bureau en claironnant.

« Tu te rattraperas ce soir »

XXXXXXX

Comme prévu, Rachel avait adoré la nouvelle maison et surtout le grand jardin dans lequel elle avait couru pendant près d'une heure. Elle était maintenant couchée dans son petit lit, installée confortablement contre House qui finissait de lire une histoire. Cuddy observait la scène depuis le couloir afin de ne pas interrompre ce petit moment de tendresse.

Alors que le diagnosticien bordait la petite, elle lui attrapa le bras

« Papa ?

- Oui sweety ?

- On ira tous les trois dans la nouvelle maison ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pour toujours ?

- Je l'espère sweety. Allez au lit »

La petite ferma les yeux, rassurée tandis que House ébouriffait les cheveux. Il sortit doucement de la chambre et tomba sur Cuddy qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants de bonheur. Dès qu'il eût fermé la porte, elle se glissa dans ses bras.

« Ensemble pour toujours, vraiment ?

-Tu es sceptique ?

-Non, j'y crois.

-Alors nous sommes trois »

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_Voilà l'épilogue !_

_j'en profite pour vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews et surtout pour tous vos encouragements._

_En espérant que cette fic vous aura plu autant que les premières!_...

* * *

Ce soir là, House passa la porte de la maison à une heure avancée : son dernier cas lui avait posé problème mais son équipe avait fini par trouver la solution au dernier moment. La maison était silencieuse et le diagnosticien y découvrit les affaires de Lisa déposées en vrac sur le sol de l'entrée.

Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Rachel et se laissa aller à sourire dès qu'il eût franchi le seuil. Cuddy était là, glissée dans un vieux jean évasé et un débardeur plutôt moulant. Ses cheveux relevées à la vas-vite lui donnait un petit air d'ado rebelle. Les bras couverts de traces de peinture, elle s'appliquait à colorer les murs de la pièce avec enthousiasme sous l'œil amusé de House.

« J'étais sûr de te trouver là. »

Cuddy sursauta, rajoutant un peu plus de peinture sur sa peau.

« Tu m'as fait peur idiot ! Rachel dort dans notre chambre si tu veux aller la voir.

- Tu lui as même ramené un lit ? Tu sais qu'on a encore une maison avec des meubles ? dit–il en l'enlaçant.

- Je sais mais je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir. Et puis je voudrais que les murs soient finis avant qu'on déménage.

- Tu es incorrigible. »

Cuddy se retourna alors vers son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je voudrais juste finir la chambre, il me reste la moitié d'un mur.

- Moi je te regarde. »

Elle sourit face à cet éternel gamin et se remit au travail

XXXXXX

Deux semaines plus tard, la petite famille emménageait pour de bon dans leur nouvelle maison. Au fond, il n'avait encore rien décidé à part pour la chambre de Rachel qui était devenue leur priorité. Sous le regard attentif de Cuddy, les cartons s'entassaient, Wilson se plaignait de son futur mal de dos et House le regardait faire amusé.

Une nouvelle vie les attendait désormais.

**THE END**

_PS: une envie particulière pour la suite? ;)_**  
**


End file.
